1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wafer-scale circuit integration, in particular to a wafer-scale integrated circuit system comprising data processing elements partitioned into modules, a parallel high-speed hierarchical bus, and one or more bus masters which control the bus operation, bus and a bus interface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wafer-scale integration provides more transistors in a single large chip, which allows more functions to be integrated in a small printed circuit board area. Systems built with wafer-scale integration therefore have higher performance, higher reliability and lower cost.
The major barrier to a successful wafer-scale system has been defects inherent in the fabrication process which may render a substantial part of or the whole system nonfunctional. Therefore, it is important to have an effective defect tolerant scheme which allows the overall system to function despite failure of some of its functional blocks. One effective way to manage defects is to partition the wafer-scale system into identical small blocks so that defective blocks can be eliminated. The area of each block is usually made small so that the overall block yield is high. If the number of defective blocks is small, the performance of the system as a whole is not substantially affected. The blocks are in general connected together by an interconnect network which provides communication links between each block and the outside. Since the blocks are usually small, information processing within each block is relatively fast and the overall system performance is largely determined by the performance (bandwidth and latency) of the network. Since the network may extend over the entire wafer, its total area is significant and it is highly susceptible to defects. Therefore, it is important for the network to be highly tolerant to defects. Traditionally, high communication performance and defect tolerance are conflicting requirements on the network. High communication performance, such as short latency and high bandwidth, requires large numbers of parallel lines in the network which occupy a large area, making it more susceptible to defects.
By limiting the direct connection to be between neighboring blocks only, a serial bus system offers high defect tolerance and simplicity in bus configuration. Systems using a serial bus are described, for instance, in R. W. Horst, "Task-Flow Architecture," IEEE Computer, Vol. 25, No. 4, April 1992, pp. 10-18; McDonald U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,615, and R. C. Aubusson et al, "Wafer-scale Integration--A Fault-tolerant Procedure," IEEE ISCC, Vol. SC-13, No. 3, June 1988, pp. 339-344. These systems have the capability of self configuration and are highly tolerant to defects. However, they inherit the disadvantage of a serial bus and suffer from long access latency because the communication signals have to be relayed from one block to another down the serial bus.
A parallel bus system offers direct connections between all the communicating devices and provides the shortest communication latency. However, a parallel bus system without reconfiguration capability offers the lowest defect tolerance since any defect on the bus can render a substantial part of the system without communication link. Known systems implement parallel bus with limited success. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,648 [Chesley] a parallel bus connected to all circuit module is used to transfer address and control information, no defect management is provided for the parallel bus. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,452 [Hoff, Jr.], a two-level hierarchical bus is used to transfer multiplexed data and address in a wafer-scale memory. Without redundancy and reconfiguration capability in the bus, harvest rate is relatively low, because defects in the main bus can still cause failure in a substantial part of the system. In both these systems, a separate serial bus is used to set the communication address of each functional module. In each scheme, a defect management different from that used in the parallel bus is required in the serial bus. This complicates the overall defect management of the system as a whole and increases the total interconnect overhead.
Many known systems use a tree-structure in their bus. By reducing the number of blocks the bus signals have to travel through, buses with tree structures offer higher communication speed than those with linear or serial structure.
In K. N. Ganapathy, et al, "Yield Optimization in Large RAMs with Hierarchical Redundancy," IEEE JSSC, vol. 26, No. 9, 1991, pp. 1259-1264, a wafer-scale memory using a binary-tree bus is described. The scheme uses separate bus lines for address and data. Address decoding is distributed among the tree nodes in the bus. The separation of address and data buses increases the bus overhead and complicates the defect management.